


K-9 Unit

by Laylah



Series: Tales of Coffeehouse [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Play, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I figured we'd go with the obvious. You're the hot young repressed cop, and I'm your entirely too friendly German shepherd."</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-9 Unit

Anything could be waiting for him when Flynn gets home. Yuri called yesterday, asked what time he'd be getting off work, made him promise to keep his evening free. Didn't offer any details, though, so Flynn's reserving judgment for now. Still, usually Yuri's weird ideas are pretty good.

When he walks in the door, the apartment is quiet, but Yuri's leather jacket is thrown over the back of the couch. "Yuri?" Flynn calls.

"In here," Yuri answers from the bedroom.

"If you've cuffed yourself to the headboard, you know I'm going to be tempted to just leave you there," Flynn warns him.

"Heh," Yuri says. "Have a little faith, Flynn. Come here."

He does have faith, really -- faith that Yuri would be able to get out of the cuffs on his own, as much as anything. Flynn leaves his jacket on top of Yuri's for now and goes to investigate the bedroom.

Yuri's sprawled across Flynn's bed, completely naked except for a thick leather collar and a pair of furry black pointed ears. "Hi," he says.

Flynn finds himself smiling back helplessly. "You're ridiculous," he says. "What's this about?"

"Well," Yuri says, "you did say we could try the other way sometime. How about it?" He rolls up onto his hands and knees and wiggles. Wagging the tail he doesn't have, Flynn thinks. "I'm a cute puppy, right?"

"You are," Flynn agrees. He takes off his duty belt and starts to unbutton his shirt. "Badly behaved, though."

Yuri nods. "Well, yeah," he says. "Otherwise we wouldn't get very far, would we? Like you'd even _pretend_ to start something with your dog on your own."

Flynn opens his mouth to argue, to say something about how maybe he should be confiscating Repede if this is how Yuri feels about dogs, but he's just being stubborn and he knows it. If he's honest with himself, parts of him are already pretty interested in how this is going to play out. "Sounds like you've put a lot of planning into this," he says.

"Maybe," Yuri says. "I did get you your own set of ears, too, in case you didn't want to trade up. They're golden and everything."

"That's sweet of you," Flynn says, even though he can see Yuri trying not to give himself away with the being-so-obnoxious grin. "So how does it go?"

Yuri waits for him to shrug out of his shirt and undo the straps on his vest before answering. "Well, I figured we'd go with the obvious. You're the hot young repressed cop -- ow," he interrupts himself as Flynn takes a casual swing at him -- "and I'm your entirely too friendly German shepherd."

"I can see that, yeah," Flynn says. He unzips his boots and kicks them off. "Entirely too friendly is one you do pretty well."

"So you come home from work, alone again," Yuri says. He crawls over and nuzzles at Flynn's hip. "Too hung up on your job to go out and get laid."

"Don't make me get the rolled up newspaper," Flynn says.

Yuri grins up at him for a second, then buries his face in Flynn's crotch, nosing at the outline of Flynn's hardening cock. He whines in his throat plaintively, and Flynn reaches down to hook his fingers in the back of the collar.

"Puppy doesn't want to see me lonely, huh?" he says. It's just as thrilling this way -- on purpose, switching roles -- as it was when Yuri came home and they stumbled over the idea by accident. "You're a sweet puppy, aren't you? Don't do what you're told, but you love your master all the same."

Yuri whines again, looking up at him with a pleading, soulful expression. Flynn's hands shake as he fumbles his pants unzipped, pushes them and his boxers down together. Yuri buries his face in the thatch of golden hair at Flynn's groin, growls hungrily as he laps at Flynn's balls.

"Oh god," Flynn says. "Here, let me -- down, boy." He hauls Yuri back by the collar so he can get into bed too. He stretches out on his back, watches the way Yuri watches his cock. "Imaginary me is pretty hard up for it, I guess, to think this sounds like a good idea." He licks his lips. "Come here, puppy. Did you like how that tasted?"

"Mmhmm," Yuri says, leaning down over Flynn's lap. He licks with broad, wet strokes, nuzzling, never quite taking Flynn's cock in his mouth.

"Good dog," Flynn says breathlessly, and saying it makes him harder. This might be even hotter than the first time. Yuri looks up, glances meaningfully over at the bedside table. "Right," Flynn says. He reaches for the bottle of lube, rolling over onto his stomach. "You think imaginary me would know what he was doing enough to do the prep right?"

Yuri noses at the back of his thigh, and Flynn squirms when it tickles. "Maybe, maybe not. You can pretend to get hurt if you want, but I'm not going to really fuck you dry." He kisses the crease at the top of Flynn's thigh, and his hair trails loose over Flynn's skin. "And hey, maybe puppy tries this out first," he says, and licks his way into the crack of Flynn's ass.

"Oh _god_, Yuri," Flynn says. "Good dog. So hot, I --" and he moans, as Yuri gives up the sloppy puppy strokes to push his tongue up Flynn's ass for real. Flynn clutches at the sheets beneath him and shivers. "Fuck," he says, "yeah, that -- my puppy tries that with me and I, god, I'd want more really bad." Yuri makes a low, throaty sound that Flynn can _feel_. His hands shake when he uncaps the lube and slicks his fingers. He reaches down, and Yuri licks the back of his hand once before backing off just enough to give him room.

"Yeah, turns out you're a big pervert under that uniform, aren't you?" Yuri says. His hand splays across the back of Flynn's thigh, and he's close enough that his breath feels hot against Flynn's hand. "Letting your dog lick your asshole, and getting hard for it."

Flynn squirms, pushes two fingers up his ass; he moans and Yuri growls at the same time. "Yeah," he whispers. "Getting hard for it, and -- and wondering what his cock is going to feel like up there."

Yuri nuzzles him again, nips the back of his thigh. "You ever met a guy you wanted to try this with, or have you been saving it for your dog?"

"You tell me," Flynn says. He's pretty sure he knows Yuri's answer, but making Yuri talk about it is so hot.

"You haven't," Yuri says. "And now your dog's going to fuck your virgin ass."

Flynn's cock aches. He's always been kind of in awe of Yuri's completely shameless dirty talk. Still, can't let him think this is _all_ his idea. "I'd wondered what it would feel like for a long time," Flynn suggests. "And then I realized I could get my puppy to help me out."

Yuri straddles one of Flynn's legs and grinds his cock against Flynn's thigh. "That's me, man's best friend," he says. "Always helpful."

"Heel," Flynn says, and that makes a shudder run through Yuri, makes him whimper and do what he's told. If they keep doing this, Flynn thinks he might have to read up on obedience training and _really_ blow Yuri's mind. "I'd try to talk myself out of it at first," he says. "I mean, come on, that's perverse. But you know how hard it is to forget an idea like that once you've had it."

"Yeah, can't get it out of your head, can you?" Yuri says. "You just keep thinking about it. Wondering how it would feel."

Flynn nods. "And eventually I can't resist anymore," he says. "It's not enough to just jerk off to the idea. I want to try it." He pulls his fingers out, tucks his knees up under himself and braces his weight forward, on his forearm. He looks back over his shoulder. "Here, boy."

Yuri crawls forward, nuzzling his back and growling softly. He whines when Flynn reaches back to take hold of his cock and guide it into place. His breath comes in quick, shallow pants and he rocks his hips in little staccato jerks, his cock sliding in the crack of Flynn's ass.

"Stay," Flynn says. "Hold." Yuri stops moving, whimpering but holding perfectly still. "Hold," Flynn says again. He pushes back just slightly, just enough to take the head of Yuri's cock. The stretch feels good, thicker than his fingers. "Hold," he says one more time, as Yuri starts to squirm. Flynn rocks back slowly, until he's taking Yuri's cock deep. "Good dog."

Like he's just been waiting for the release command, Yuri surges forward, covering Flynn and pinning him down, thrusting hard. "Tell me what it's like," he breathes against Flynn's nape. "You finally go for it, get your dog's cock up your ass. How does it feel?"

"Good," Flynn says, because it's the truth, and then tries to think of an answer that fits this game a little better. "It's -- overwhelming. I-I didn't realize how rough you'd be. How intense it would feel. Now that it's happening I realize I can't -- imaginary me, I mean, can't stop it. I'm going to have to hold on until my dog is satisfied. He won't let me up until he's done. Will you?"

Yuri growls, his breath hot on the back of Flynn's neck. His hips rock in quick, staccato motion -- part of the game, not like the more drawn-out rhythm he usually goes for. Being a dog humping his master.

Flynn works one hand down under himself to get hold of his cock. With as hard as Yuri's fucking him, he might honestly be able to come from just the friction, but he's not sure he has the patience. "That's right," he says. "Now that you've gotten this far, your instincts are taking over, aren't they? Couldn't stop even if your master told you to."

"Master's not the only one who hasn't been getting any," Yuri says. "Puppy's frustrated, too. Wants a bitch of his own to mount."

"God," Flynn says, squeezing his eyes shut. He's sure Yuri could feel his reaction to that.

It makes Yuri laugh, throaty and low, and nip the back of his neck. "You like that a lot, huh? Tonight puppy's master is also his bitch."

Flynn claws at the sheets. "Bite," he says. Pain's not usually his thing, but -- Yuri bites down on his nape, growls through bared teeth, and it feels so good. He wants to push back, to meet Yuri's strokes, but there's no way he has the leverage like this. The best he can manage is to hold himself steady and keep up with his hand on his cock as Yuri fucks him. Mounts him. _God_. Yuri's growl turns breathless as he keeps going -- turns to panting, needy and hot, his cock hard and relentless, buried deep in Flynn's ass.

"Close," Flynn says, and he sort of means it as a question even though the other way's true, too.

"Yeah," Yuri says, his voice needy and hoarse. "Real close. Gets you hot thinking about it, huh? About to have your ass filled up with your dog's come."

"Yes," Flynn says, "yes, yes --" and that does it for him, makes him shudder and clench tight around Yuri's cock and see stars as he comes. On top of him Yuri is whining through his teeth, shivering, and he collapses on top of Flynn's back only moments later.

Flynn huffs, the breath knocked out of him. "Are you always that heavy?" he says.

"No," Yuri says. His cheek rests on Flynn's shoulderblade, his hair falling down across Flynn's shoulder. He lies there for a minute, warm and sticky and solid. "Are you always that kinky?"

"Starting to look that way, isn't it?" Flynn says. He tries to shift his weight, but Yuri doesn't cooperate, doesn't go anywhere. It's weird, being still full like this after he's come; his ass feels stretched and sensitive. "You planning to get up?"

"Eventually," Yuri says. It sounds like he's grinning. "Just trying to make sure you get the full experience. I mean, if I really was your dog, you'd have to wait for me to relax before I _could_ take it out."

Flynn bites his lip instead of letting himself moan. They just finished. Shouldn't he have more self-control than this?

No, thinking about it like that won't get him anywhere. "You're only my pretend dog, though, and I know you," Flynn says. "If you leave your cock here --" he flexes the muscles of his ass, grins at the catch in Yuri's breath -- "relaxing is the last thing that'll make you do."

Yuri does a really good approximation of Repede's put-upon sigh. "Should I let you up, then?"

Flynn shakes his head. "I didn't say that." He reaches back and strokes Yuri's hip. "Puppy can stay right there, if he wants to. He just better be a good dog and lick up all the mess he's made once he's done."

Yuri's hand finds his and grips tight. "_Yes_, Flynn," he says. "Yes."


End file.
